


Ulterior Motives

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Dean secretly likes Glee, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Glee - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple plan and nothing could really go wrong with it. The problem now is he probably jinxed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> I won't even apologize for this. This entire thing is just crack and fluff. I tried.

**To: Dean :)**

**Hey Dean my power’s out again**

_From: Dean :)_

_Really? When is it never out?_

**To: Dean :)**

**Only during the holidays. Anyway, can I come over?**

_From: Dean :)_

_Sure dude. Had something in mind?_

**To: Dean :)**

**Yeah actually. Can I binge watch glee at your house? I haven’t seen the last season**

_From: Dean :)_

_Cas you know I hate that show_

**To: Dean :)**

**Yes I know. Can I watch it? I’ll bring my laptop and popcorn**

_From: Dean :)_

_Fine. Only because you’re bringing popcorn_

**To: Dean :)**

**Yay! I’ll bring the extra huge bag because you are so kind :D**

_From: Dean :)_

_Yeah yeah whatever_

Cas stuffed his phone in his pocket with a smirk. He knew Dean was lying when he said he hated glee. He knew Dean had a secret crush on Darren Criss, he saw it every time he came on screen. It wasn’t much of a favor but more of trying to get closer to Dean without him noticing.

 

            He was not afraid to admit that he has a crush on Dean. He was smitten the moment they met. He was just afraid to admit it to Dean himself. He used their joint appreciation of glee, on Dean’s case it was more of a guilty pleasure, to help him build up the courage to flirt with him. It was a simple plan and nothing could really go wrong with it. The problem now is he probably jinxed it.

 

            So he grabbed the popcorn from the pantry, slung his laptop bag over his shoulder and walked outside to Dean’s house. He didn’t understand how his house was the only one that had power problems. The other people in the neighborhood had great electricity. Cas didn’t want to complain about it too much because without that little problem, he wouldn’t have a reason to crash Dean’s place.

 

            When he got to Dean’s house, he knocked on the door and Dean immediately opened it. “I’m only watching glee because of the popcorn.” Cas raised an eyebrow and brought up the bag of popcorn. “It’s the biggest we have.” Dean shrugged and pulled him in, taking the bag of popcorn the minute he stepped foot in the foyer. “When will you guys pay the electricity bills anyway?”

 

            “When my dad decides that money can also be used for actual essentials other than booze.”

 

            “Fair enough. Make yourself comfortable and I’ll heat this up.”

 

            Cas sat down on the couch of the living room and set up the laptop on the coffee table. He opened up his folder of tv episodes and readied the first episode of season 6. When Dean came back, he scooted to the side so he can sit down next to him. “Thanks for doing this again, Dean.”

 

            “Yeah sure, buddy. Just don’t tell anyone I watched this.”

 

            “No promises.”

 

            Then he started the first episode. After the first ten minutes, Dean’s eyes were glued to the screen with a few pieces of popcorn still in his mouth and being chewed slowly. Dean didn’t notice that Cas wasn’t watching the show anymore and opted to watch Dean instead. He observed the way Dean scrunched up his face during one of the fight scenes and the way his jaw sets when he sees certain characters.

 

            He also sees the way his eyes light up only slightly when Blaine comes on screen.

Dean has a secret love for shorter men with coordinated outfits. He just doesn’t like to admit that out loud to certain people. Especially Sammy. Cas didn’t need to be told. He was just a good observer. When he noticed that Dean’s attention was completely on the show, he decided to make his move.

 

            Or at least tried to make his move. He scooted closer to Dean and placed his hand close to Dean’s leg. “Sue got weird this season.” He heard Dean mutter and Cas hummed in agreement. When they got to the scene in the gay bar, Dean unconsciously grabbed Cas’ hand and he may or may not have cheered in his head. “You’ve got to be kidding me. This guy?” He crossed his arms at that but forgot that he still had Cas’ hand in his.

 

            When he finally noticed, Cas was blushing as red as a tomato and he was just staring at their hands. “Um… C-Cas? Why didn’t you pull away?” Well it was now or never so the first idea that came into his mind was probably the most stupid idea he ever conducted. He decided to do it anyway, praying to whoever was listening that this could go right, and surged forward to capture Dean’s lips in his own.

 

            Dean remained still and Cas may have just died a little inside. He pulled away just as quickly as he kissed him and looked away. _Good Job, Castiel! You’re officially not welcome in the Winchester household anymore._ “I-I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to—“ but Dean stopped him with a finger to his lips. He brought their still intertwined hands in between them and tilted Cas’ chin so he could look at him properly.

 

            “You didn’t exactly let me kiss back, you dork.” Dean’s smirk was so inviting at that point and – ah screw it. He went and kissed Dean again and this time he kissed back just as hard. Needless to say, they weren’t able to finish Glee that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST I DONT KNOW


End file.
